


【狼犬狼】卢平先生（七）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644388
Kudos: 6





	【狼犬狼】卢平先生（七）

Chapter7-Part1

我的变形课要在小天狼星凶狠阴森的目光下度过了，哈利·波特可悲地想。

小天狼星从上周周末从麻瓜伦敦回来就一直没和卢平先生说过话——但阴郁，一言不发地坐在不远处旁听授课甚至比平常更令人分心。他似乎在有意识地使自己看起来更吓人，尽管卢平先生根本受不到影响，而哈利从未这么讨厌过自己的共情能力——他替卢平先生感到尴尬了。

他认为自己对在两个处于争吵矛盾状态的人之间夹缝生存这件事有着非常丰富的经验：这要感谢韦斯莱家最小的儿子和格兰芬多万事通小姐，也许还有迪安和某位坩埚杀手——有些关系需要一小段时间就能修复感情，有些关系则需要一些小小的劝解，但是显然教父和家教老师的关系不属于以上任何一条。

“你的变形术已经算得上是优秀了，但是哈利，尽管你掌握很多困难的咒语——比如把人变成红毛猴子几秒，我还是要说这类咒语除了恶作剧以外没有任何用处——我相信是詹……你父亲教你的。”

小天狼星尖锐的目光随着卢平先生挥动魔杖招来海德薇的弧度移动，不屑地耷拉下嘴角——因为他提起的那个咒语正是小天狼星教的。

“然而，我们学习变形术的目的是为了把物品转换来方便自己的生活，就像书上教的把动物变成各种容器，以及今天要学习的把动物变成能够报时的钟表，这个咒语的具体流程是……”

他心不在焉地看着海德薇在卢平先生的魔杖尖下暴躁地咕咕叫，化作一块带链子的金属怀表，又在一声咒立停后闪着光，重新流动塑型变回雪白的猫头鹰，小天狼星保持沉默，时不时傲慢地抬眼。

就像他现在在听卢平先生讲把海德薇变成会报时钟表的注意事项一样，那天晚上哈利也没能听完全争吵内容——他只记得自己差点被低吼完冲出来的小天狼星发现了，小天狼星看起来非常生气，黑色的卷发乱糟糟的，几乎蓬松到直立，靠着门含糊不清地骂了几句脏话后又转身回到房间里——当卢平先生被推出来的时候，哈利就没再那么好运地被发现了。卢平先生严肃地强调偷听别人说话是非常不礼貌的行为，他尴尬敷衍地嗯嗯几声很快跑回了自己房间。

他更熟悉小天狼星，但是卢平先生显然是更理智的那一个。那要怎么开口呢——如果他的年纪再小一点，大人们还会把他当做天真幼稚的小孩而不是青少年了话，他也许就不用思考这么多了。艰难地度过一半以小天狼星阴沉气恼的脸为背景的课程以后，哈利还是选择思索着要解决这令他如坐针毡的氛围。他希望卢平先生能够配合他——因为显然让小天狼星配合有些不切实际。

“先生，为什么总是以动物为变形原料呢？”

“因为动物是一个很宽泛的定义，数量多且长久，并且拥有活性，变形灵活可塑，基本上没有用动物变不了的物件。”

“包括变成人？”哈利压低声音的同时，小天狼星黑着脸悄悄靠近。

“是的，包括人。”卢平先生很快地向后瞥了一眼抱着手臂覆盖着沉重阴冷气息的黑发巫师，“事实上把动物暂时变成人，把人变成动物都不是特别难，除非是巫师自己。”

小天狼星低下了头，有一个微小的开口动作，表情变得相当古怪。

“阿尼玛格斯吗？”

“是的，有趣的是，阿尼玛格斯的变形术一般都较为优秀。霍格沃茨的变形术教授就是一个典型的例子。”卢平先生悠闲、缓慢地说，“我发现你有一个记录。”

“是的，成为阿尼玛格斯的100个理由，等我记到100个，我可能就要开始准备学习成为了。虽然爸爸说我其实没必要准备那么多。”哈利用飞来咒召唤来一张拥有六年历史的老旧羊皮纸，密密麻麻的字迹从稚嫩到杂乱，靠近边缘的标号暂时停留在了“56”。

卢平先生漫不经心地接过羊皮纸，刻意歪过脑袋让身后的小天狼星能看清内容。

“这是个好办法，成为阿尼玛格斯是一件非常困难甚至危险的事，”琥珀色的眼神若有若无地落到小天狼星身上，在空中绕了长长一圈又不情愿地重新对上哈利的眼睛，“在我看来所有能够成为后天阿尼玛格斯的巫师都是最聪明最有天赋的那一批——他们也可以成为历史上伟大的人，如果他们想了话。”

“二十世纪登记的阿尼玛格斯只有七位——包括霍格沃茨的麦格教授在内。他们大多都是成年之后单独挑一段时间不做其他任何事，花几年或数十年时间成为阿尼玛格斯——其实，还有很大一部分人失败了。”卢平先生念了一段具有教科书风格的文字——这显然不是哈利和小天狼星所期待的。

“先生，那阿尼玛格斯可以当做普通动物一样成为变形原料吗，就像……高脚杯？”

“可以。”小天狼星突然的声音对哈利造成了一定惊吓，他沉重地咬清每一个单词，显得他的声音听起来充满了怒气，“这对于阿尼玛格斯来说简直就是恶咒。”

“发明恶咒的人是你，而你居然还把那样又复杂又无用的咒语教给哈利，这实在是匪夷所思。”

卢平先生的语气很严肃，很令哈利失望——求你好好把握机会吧，这可是好几个小时以来他第一次在你面前开口——但小天狼星还是回答了他，尽管只是一声类似自言自语的抱怨咕哝。

“我是被迫的——在亲眼目睹了有人把尖头叉子变成一块怀表放在口袋里以后。”

“安静，孩子们，请等我把阿尼玛格斯讲完。”

哈利翻转眼球最后盯到躁动不满的小天狼星，为卢平先生错过哈利为他精心准备最佳道歉机会而懊恼得在心底捶胸顿足——先生，我都让他开口了先生。他都回你了，你就不能顺着他吗？

“所以我们并不难得出，成为阿尼玛格斯不仅需要极大的勇气和决心，还需要谨慎的考虑——就像你的100个原因一样。”

“先生，我觉得我爸爸不会介意你知道的，其实他也是……”

小天狼星猛的抬眼，深灰色的眼睛瞪大向哈利的方向投来警告。而另一双琥珀色的眼睛里闪烁着熟悉的光芒——那是哈利第一次见到卢平先生的眼睛在没有注视着小天狼星时流溢出这样的光。

“我知道你父亲是，他非常厉害——这正是我要说的，曾经有一批格兰芬多少年在十五岁那年就成功成为阿尼玛格斯，而且只花了两年。”卢平先生轻声说，琥珀色瞳孔里飘忽的光芒随着声音字句明确强烈起来，神情忽然暧昧地温柔了起来，“我认为他们在做出这个决定前的考虑并不充足——至少比起你的100个原因少多了，但这更加说明了他们卓越的魔法能力，他们聪明而天赋异禀。”

他重复了一遍最后一句话，卢平先生很少用咬重字句来强调——因为不论是他的声音还是热切的眼神都太清晰了，清晰到以至于逼退小天狼星咄咄逼人的阴冷——甚至不需要回头。

小天狼星躲闪了，气势降下去了——当然，他也许是需要花时间消化卢平先生突然迸发表达的情绪，即使这是他所期待许久的——维持了十几个小时的阴沉冷硬在躲闪中暂时消失了。他不自然地偏离目光，低头把玩着皮夹克口袋上的一条袋子，把拉链来回嘶嘶拉响。

“他们的勇气大得莽撞——尤其是他们中第一个变身成功的人，那个人对我来讲非常重要。”

噢不，哈利在心里纠正结论，是永远消失了。小天狼星变得尴尬局促了——这是卢平先生特别的能力之一。

“据我所知他们现在仍然没有一个人去登记——但这又怎么样呢，魔法部的法规在他们眼里也许太过薄弱了一点，毕竟那是给普通人准备的，而有着只凭年少时疏浅的考虑成为阿尼玛格斯的勇气——甚至不完全为了自己，他们绝对不普通。”

小天狼星抬起头愣神看着卢平先生泛着金光的柔顺头发，他慌忙地张了张嘴似乎是想阻止后者继续说下去，或者是阻止哈利继续听——哈利最终也无法得出结论，因为直到最后他的教父都没有发出任何噪音——他就站在那里，咬着下唇安静地听着，深灰色的瞳孔里流露的各种情绪和回忆错综复杂。

“不完全是为了自己？”

“噢，是的——不完全是为了自己，我想你父亲也不会跟你说这个——这种情况甚至说明他们更莽撞了。”

“也更聪明更厉害？”哈利轻声顺着卢平先生的话说，小天狼星皱着眉用眼神无力地试图阻止。

“当然，另外，相信我——如果你为了一个人提出成为阿尼玛格斯的建议并花两年时间第一个在他面前完成变身，”卢平先生的嘴角扬起了一点点弧度，停顿吞咽时喉结大幅度地上下移动，身体向后仰着，几乎要靠在小天狼星身上，“那个人会永远感激并爱着你。”

“并永远不离开你？”小天狼星低头凝视着卢平先生的脸小声说，耳廓轻微地泛红。他的手指触碰到灯光下浅亮的发丝——几乎是同时，卢平先生的手臂突然向后紧紧地搭在了他的腰上。

他们在目光交汇的那一刻瞳孔猛烈瑟缩，但谁也没有放手或是挣脱。

“我一直更愿意用比较保守的词语描述情况，”卢平先生深情地望着小天狼星——好像这是才他这节课唯一的目的一样，苍白的手指在小天狼星柔软的皮夹克上按下痕印，“但是现在看来，这个问题的答案明显是一个绝对肯定。”

没有人计算卢平先生和小天狼星保持那样的姿势眼神交流的时间，但小天狼星的出现无疑会令自己消失在卢平先生的视线和记忆里——哈利·波特作出结论，他根本没在这节变形课上学到任何知识——但也许那完全值得，小天狼星和卢平先生在将来的某一天一定会感谢他此时的让步。

Chapter7-Part2

小天狼星很高兴——他永远不会拒绝听到莱姆斯的道歉，他愿意看到严肃但温和的前格兰芬多级长、拥有卓越黑魔法天赋的高材生兼他教子和蔼的家庭教师用令人惊喜的奇特技巧和方法向他示好，请求他的谅解。

“我接受你的道歉。”下课以后他向前小跑，靠近莱姆斯的耳畔轻声说。

“我不觉得那算是一个道歉。”莱姆斯扭头时，耳廓险些碰到小天狼星的嘴唇。他无视了惊呼与迟钝的闪避，绕到小天狼星身后，瘦长的手臂抬高圈住了黑发巫师的肩膀，“那只是一个感谢，我一直没有对你对我所做的事情表示感谢。”

“那什么才算是？”

小天狼星不敢回头，莱姆斯炽热的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈上，暧昧的温度几乎要把他灼伤。

“这才是，我亲爱的小天狼星。”莱姆斯心满意足地抬头用下颚摩挲着小天狼星，最后把脸埋进卷曲蓬松的黑发里。

“我没有不接受的选项了。”

“你可以推开我。”莱姆斯的声音被闷在发丝里，模模糊糊的。

哈利在不远处安静地翻阅詹姆和莉莉寄回来的信与照片，肩膀上停着一只雪白的猫头鹰。彼得前两天寄来的零食被拆了大半，散落在餐桌后的柜子里。小天狼星闭上眼睛，几乎要躺进前几分钟费尽所有悦耳词藻衷心实意称赞自己的褐发巫师温暖的身体躯干里，封印的记忆片段随着尖叫棚屋灰尘的气息和鹿犬鼠狼毛发的质地汹涌而来——他突然很荣幸能同时拥有这两段连他自己也分不清哪一个更幸福的时光。

“我永远不会的。”

小天狼星小声但清晰地回答，莱姆斯低沉地笑了，抱得更紧了。

“因为我说我爱你吗？”

“因为我爱你。”


End file.
